Si yo fuera tu
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: KaixRei Cruzade quieres ser mi novio?–dijo con el mismo tono de voz indiferente, sin embargo en ese momento Rei quedó congelado, que fuera su que? NO CONTESTARÉ ESA ESTÚPIDA PREGUNTA!  basado en una cancion del mismo nombre XDD jejej ojala y les guste nn
1. Di que si

Bueno pues aquí estoy de vuelta n.n subiendo el primer capitulo de esta corta, solo serán dos o tres capítulos jejeje, así que lo terminaré pronto

Este fic va dedicado a: **NeKot** X3

Este fic se une a la campaña KaixRei Cruzade nn

Jejejeje espero y les guste nn

Pareja: KaixRei

Disclaimer: como todos ya saben beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.uU solo las recepcionistas q aparecen en el fic me pertenecen!!!! XDDD jajajajajaja

Este fic nació gracias a una canción que escuche al andar vagando por youtube XDD "si yo fuera tu" de… de… no recuerdo de quien es n.nU bueno no importa xD pero la canción tampoco me pertenece u.uU

Bueno ya saben

-diálogos-

-.-.-.-Cambio de escena-.-.-

Ahora si, el fic!!! XDDD

SI YO FUERA TU

POR: ALQUIMISTAFLAMA

-Quieres ser mi novio?- la propuesta aun resonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Rei, qué se supone que le contestaría!? Es decir… apenas si recordaba el nombre del tipo solo había hablado dos veces con él y ya le había pedido salir con él!!! Para colmo compartían habitación… maldito el día en que se inscribió a ese torneo… había gente muy rara…

Rei escuchó como se habría la puerta de la habitación y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, seguramente era él, koi Niwatari… o algo así… El chico entró a la habitación y ni siquiera se digno en ver a Rei, simplemente tomo el control de la televisión y la apagó.

-Oye! Yo estaba viendo eso!!- sin embargo parecía que la queja no llego a oídos del bicolor ya que simplemente se quitó su bufanda y zapatos para acostarse en la cama, la mirada de Rei no dejaba de fulminar a su compañero de cuarto sin embargo este ni se inmutaba- hey tu! Te estoy hablando!- Tal parecía que el chico se había tomado muy a pecho lo q le había dicho anteriormente ya que no le ponía la más mínima atención-Maldito engreído…-susurro entre dientes el pelinegro para luego voltear a ver por la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pelinegro recién había llegado al hotel en el que se hospedaría, hace unos meses se había lanzado una convocatoria para un torneo de beyblade y por supuesto el tenía que estar presente, así que se inscribió y… helo ahí.

-disculpe… vengo a lo de….

-el torneo de beyblade-interrumpió amablemente la recepcionista a la vez que revisaba algo en el ordenador.

-ah… si, pero como lo sabe?

-todo el hotel esta reservado para los competidores, su nombre?

-jejejejejeje ya veo –una pequeña gotita de sudor resbalaba por la frente del chico- me llamo Rei Kon-esperaba que la chica ingresará sus datos en el ordenador cuando de pronto vio un chico de cabello bicolor pararse a su lado.

-Kai Hiwatari- dijo simplemente a otra de las recepcionistas, sin saber porque el pelinegro se quedo embobado observando cada uno de los rasgos del joven, desde sus mejillas tatuadas hasta su pecho bien formado el cual se notaba al usar una camiseta tan pegada, al volver a subir la mirada se topo con la mirada rojiza, lo cual le hizo sentir nervioso al verse descubierto.

-ves algo que te gusta? –le dijo con una mezcla de sarcasmo y burla (Kai ya no te juntes con Yuriy te hace daño XD), al instante el rostro de Rei enrojeció pero no de vergüenza sino de coraje por lo dicho por el mayor, así que simplemente volteo el rostro para de nuevo ver a la joven que le atendía, quien le extendía una tarjeta.

-habitación numero 516, se encuentra en el quinto piso, toma el elevador y al salir es hacia la izquierda –le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-muchas gracias –contesto Rei, apenas dio media vuelta alcanzó a escuchar a la otra chica dirigiéndose a Kai.

-habitación 516, tomando el elevador en el quinto piso a la izquierda.

-esto no puede estar pasando –susurro para si mismo el pelinegro a la vez q se golpeaba con la mano en la frente, odiaba a las personas arrogantes…. Y ese tipo a su parecer era mas que arrogante, una mano se posó en el hombro de Rei y cuando volteo pudo ver a Kai, este le veía seriamente y sin alguna expresión en la voz le dijo

-tal parece que seremos pareja…

-no lo digas de esa forma que parece otra cosa! – Rei dio un manotazo en la mano de Kai y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de cerca por Kai, quien se burlo en voz baja.

-en ese caso… -Rei siguió caminando hasta llegar al elevador, presionó el botón e hizo como que no le interesaba lo que fuera a decir el bicolor- quieres ser mi novio? –dijo con el mismo tono de voz indiferente, sin embargo en ese momento Rei quedó congelado, que fuera su que!? En la cabeza de Rei sonaba una y otra vez la pregunta.

-NO CONTESTARÉ ESA ESTÚPIDA PREGUNTA! –las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el pelinegro entró pero cuando el bicolor estaba dispuesto a entrar lo empujo fuera- tu ve por las escaleras! Este elevador esta lleno! –presionó el botón para que las puertas se cerrarán y pudo ver la sonrisa burlona de Kai a la vez que escuchaba su ultimo comentario.

-entonces la propuesta sigue en pie… no te volveré a hablar hasta que me tengas una respuesta… -finalmente las puertas se cerraron y Rei gritó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, ese tipo le desesperaba!!!! Mientras tanto fuera del elevador, varios chicos y chicas se asustaron al escuchar tremendo grito mientras que el bicolor esbozaba una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y he ahí la razón por la que su compañero de cuarto no le dirigiera la palabra, Rei estaba aburrido así que comenzó a tararear una canción que le gustaba mucho, se recostó en su cama y continuó tarareando pero en menos de un minuto la televisión se encendió de nuevo buscando algún canal que ver, lo cual Rei entendió claramente como un "cállate" lo cual lo hizo molestar aun mas.

-Sabes un simple cállate, hubiera sido mas sencillo – el bicolor volteo a ver al pelinegro y se encogió de hombros para luego volver a apagar la televisión al no encontrar nada interesante.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la habitación, Rei veía por la ventana y Kai… no hacía nada…. Así pasaron la primera hora, se suponía que el torneo comenzaría el día de mañana y Rei no hacía nada mas que recriminarse por haber llegado un día antes, si tan solo hubiera llegado al siguiente día nada de eso le estaría pasando.

-ya estoy harto!!!!!! –gritó el pelinegro, volteo a ver a Kai para reclamarle pero este se encontraba a su lado lo que sorprendió al chico ya que no se dio cuenta en que momento se había acercado a él- qué… pasa? – las mejillas de Rei se colorearon al ver como el bicolor se acercaba cada vez más su rostro al de él-ka…kai….- susurró el pelinegro antes de sentir como sus labios eran cubiertos por los del mayor (del susto hasta del nombre se acordó! xD)

-si yo fuera tú…. tal vez diría que si… -susurró contra los labios de Rei, este aun estaba en shock… ese chico… le había robado su primer beso y aun así… no se sentía molesto, el color de sus mejillas aumento al analizar las palabras del mayor, le estaba pidiendo una respuesta a su declaración, si es que se le podía llamar así, pero como le iba a decir que si!!!?? Estaba loco ese tipo! Por fin el nekojin reaccionó y aventó lejos de él al bicolor.

-ya te dije que no contestaré esa pregunta! –Rei se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, acercó su muñeca a su labios para "limpiar" el beso pero en lugar de hacerlo, simplemente bajo la mano y comenzó a caminar- ese idiota…–susurró para si mismo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando despertó el bicolor ya no se encontraba en su cama volteó a ver el reloj eran las 8 de la mañana, quería dormir más, pero sabía que ya no podría hacerlo, ya que una vez despierto le costaba mucho volver a conciliar el sueño, así que se levantó y fue directo al baño, abrió la puerta y vio a Kai completamente desnudo secando su cabello con una toalla, este volteó a verle algo sorprendido, mientras que el pelinegro se ponía de mil colores y cerró la puerta tan rápido como su cerebro reaccionó.

-LO SIENTO!!! –fue todo lo que dijo mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas, eso había sido algo realmente vergonzoso, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna del mayor, solo sintió como la puerta se abrió, le vio por entre los dedos ya que aun estaba cubriendo su rostro, el bicolor seguía desnudo pero esta vez la toalla cubría su cadera.

-con una condición… -Rei se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el mayor y retiró las manos de su rostro.

-cual?

-dame otro chance… - otra vez la burra al trigo pensó el menor al escuchar la "condición"

-por que estas tan obsesionado con eso!? No me conoces!

-lo se…

-bien podría ser un asesino en serie o un estafador –el bicolor solo asintió a la vez q sonreía- no sabes que edad tengo! No sabes como soy, no sabes que soy un histérico, no sabes ni siquiera mi nombre! –el bicolor asentía ante cada una de las cosas dando por hecho que no conocía ninguna de las cosas mencionadas por Rei- entonces… por que me lo pides?

-por que… se que con el tiempo te conoceré… y te conquistaré-dijo el bicolor completamente seguro de si mismo, Rei sintió como un extraño hueco se formaba en su estomago.

-no digas tonterías – tras haber dicho esto el pelinegro entro al baño, en ese momento necesitaba una ducha para despejarse, Kai simplemente se encogió de hombros, tenía toda una semana para convencerlo….

Continuara….


	2. mi respuesta es

Danielle: NEW IDEA!!!!! Me llego un review q me le dio un vuelco a la historia y me dio una super ideota!!! Asi que todo lo que llevaba adelantado lo borre y empecé a reescribir xDD

Bryan: idiota? O.o

Danielle: ideota de idea no de idiota, idiota ¬¬  
Bryan: yo preguntaba ¬¬

Danielle: pues ya no preguntes ¬¬  
Yuriy: ya los dos a callar! ¬¬ q en este capitulo tengo papel protagónico O  
Danielle: si, si lo q tu digas ¬¬U ejem…. El fic…

Este fic va dedicado a: **NeKot** X3

Este fic se une a la campaña KaixRei Cruzade nn

Pareja: KaixRei

-diálogos-

-.-.-.-Cambio de escena-.-.-

Ahora si, el fic!!! XDDD

SI YO FUERTA TU

POR: ALQUIMISTAFLAMA

-kyyyaaaaaaa, es él? –decía un chico a la vez que señalaba una de las pantallas de seguridad.

-si, es él y no hace falta que hagas tanto alboroto ¬¬U

-bueno, ya, ya paso, solo que me pareció muy lindo.

-mph! –se escucho como alguien se aclara la garganta para dar a notar su presencia.

-lindo para él, no para mi, ya sabes que yo te tengo a ti –el pelirrojo se abalanza sobre un chico de cabello y ojos color lavanda.

-eso me parece muy bien.

-ya basta, si se van a poner melosos fuera de mi vista, me voy a ahogar con tanta miel –el otro chico presente hacia ademán de que estaba a punto de vomitar a la vez que ponía uno de sus dedos en la boca.

-en verdad que me encanta tu gran capacidad de comprensión y aprecio hacia los amigos, además de tu alto nivel de sensibilidad.

-ya sabes Ivanov, cuando quieras

-bien…. Hiwatari te dejamos, cierto pelirrojo y yo debemos ir a estrenar la habitación del hotel- decía el pelilavanda con tal descaro a la vez que abrazaba la cintura del pelirrojo ocasionándole un sonrojo.

-bry!-por supuesto su comentario se gano como premio un codazo por parte de un avergonzado pelirrojo.

-oh por Kami, fuera de aquí! –el bicolor lanzó contra el pelilavanda un bolígrafo ya que era lo más cercano que tenía para lanzar, sin embargo no le dio ya que ambos chicos habían desaparecido de la sala- juro que no quería saber eso… -se dijo a si mismo el chico a la vez a su mente venían imágenes de aquel par NADA gratas para su pobre mente, pero prefirió distraerse con algo mejor, volvió a ver las pantallas de seguridad y ahí seguía el nekojin, sentado tranquilamente en la barra del bar devorando un helado- no se como…. Pero te conquistaré…Rei…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cierto pelirrojo sexy, bajo al bar después de dejar a cierto pelilavanda K.O. en su habitación [insertar imagen de bryan sobre la cama, noqueado por una lámpara XD se dirigió a la barra para ordenar algo y entonces vio como Rei aun se encontraba ahí con la cucharilla revolvía lo que quedaba del helado hecho agua, eso hizo sonreír al pelirrojo ¿estaría pensando en su amigo? De ser así… tal vez kai no estaría peleando una batalla perdida, así que se acerco al chico con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado, pero el pelinegro ni se inmuto hasta que escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

-un pajarito me dijo… que eres compañero de habitación de Kai –Rei volteo a verlo algo molesto, quien era ese idiota como para ir a decirle cosas como esa? Aunque pensándolo bien… no le había dicho nada malo… pero aun así le molestaba

-en serio? Recuerdo que cuado era pequeño los pajaritos no hablaban… y mucho menos eran tan chismosos… -su mirada seria se transformo en un segundo a una gatuna- no me dirás que estas celoso, o si? Dime… acaso estoy en "tu terreno"?- Ivanov rió ante la idea del chico, Kai y él con una relación? Ja! Esa si que era una buena broma, pero… eso no lo sabía el neko…

-tal vez hace un año habría dicho eso… pero no, en este momento Kai y yo solo tenemos una linda relación de amistad… aunque como olvidar sus calidos y protectores abrazos…- una mentirita blanca no le afectaría a nadie así que el pelirrojo se abrazó a si mismo, dándole un poco mas de "realismo" ( según él) a la escena, pero aun así no perdió detalle del rostro del nekojin ni un solo momento, por lo que pudo apreciar perfectamente cada una de sus expresiones, en un inicio se asombró tanto que incluso su boca se abrió un poco, pero al instante cambio su expresión por una de enojo total y al siguiente instante parecía… ¿decepcionado? Yuriy sonrió interiormente ante las reacciones de su experimento- pero en fin… de no ser por kai no habría conocido el verdadero amor… -nuevamente un brillo mortal apareció en los ojos de Rei, lo que hizo reír mentalmente a Yuriy- ya que sin él, nunca habría conocido a mi amado Bryan! –la sonrisa en labios del pelirrojo se acentuó aun más al ver a Rei apenado al ver malinterpretado todo-pero en fin, un placer hablar contigo Kot…-el pelirrojo se fue como si nada, sin embargo Rei se sentía… ¿celoso? no! Eso era imposible… sin más que hacer dejó el dinero para el helado y se fue a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto cierto pelirrojo se dirige de nueva cuenta a su habitación cuando de pronto recuerda el porque de haber ido al bar.

-espera! O.o Y mi helado? T.T

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rei se encontraba en su habitación viendo fijamente el techo mientras mordía la uña de su pulgar, algo que hacía cada vez que se encontraba nervioso o se ponía pensativo, el encuentro con ese pelirrojo le había hecho sentir tantas cosas… pero eso no le molestaba… lo que le molestaba era que todas esas emociones giraban en torno al chico con el que compartía habitación.

-estúpido Kai…-susurro para si mismo, para luego comenzar a quedarse dormido poco a poco…

Por fin había conseguido conciliar el sueño tranquilamente cuando de pronto siente como alguien se recuesta junto a él, lo que le hace despertarse al instante, y al abrir los ojos que no era precisamente a su lado, sino sobre él donde la otra persona se estaba posicionando y lo que más impresiono al joven, fue que "esa persona" era Kai.

-q…qué haces!? –en ese instante un sonrojo se apodero completamente de las mejillas de Rei, Kai se encontraba sobre él y definitivamente estaba seguro de que los labios del mayor se acercaban cada vez mas a los suyos.

-solo di que si… -fue lo único que salió de labios del mayor antes de unirlos a los del pelinegro en un dulce beso, ese beso… se sentía tan calido… tan tierno… cerró lentamente sus ojos dejándose guiar por el mayor… de pronto sintió como kai delineaba sus labios con su lengua, aun estaba algo asustado pero aun así le concedió el permiso, en ese instante mil y un sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de Rei, llevo sus manos al cuello del bicolor abrazándolo, todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era una experiencia embriagadora para él, Kai besándolo y acariciándole el pecho… pero como siempre todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, Rei sintió como sus labios eran abandonados con una lentitud q le pareció eterna- y bien? Que contestas?

-y…yo…-la cabeza de Rei en ese momento daba mil vueltas, debía admitirlo, Kai era un chico atractivo y con una personalidad que por lo poco que había conocido, le había impactado, no se dejaba vencer fácilmente, además de ser algo cínico, tal vez en otras circunstancias Rei hubiera aceptado inmediatamente el ser su pareja, pero en ese momento no estaba del todo seguro- kai… yo…- nuevamente sintió como el sonrojo en sus mejillas tomaban mas terreno, ese era el momento en que por fin le daría a Hiwatari la respuesta que tanto esperaba- Kai… yo… -de pronto la garganta del pelinegro se cerro completamente, aunque intentaba hablar no podía, sabía lo que quería decir, quería decir que aceptaba… en verdad deseaba aceptar la propuesta de Kai, pero no podía…

-esta bien… no hace falta q me contestes… -kai estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Rei lo tomo de nueva cuenta del cuello y le planto un beso- supongo que debo tomar eso como un si, o no? –rei solo asintió, su garganta aun seguía cerrada, sin embargo las caricias de Kai en su abdomen cambiaron eso.

-ahhh… kai… -cada caricia que kai proporcionaba al pelinegro le sacaba mas suspiros y gemidos y antes de que Rei se diera cuenta ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos-kai… matte… yo…

-mmm… rei…- las caricias sobre el cuerpo de Rei aumentaban poco a poco al igual que sus gemidos, un nuevo beso le hizo perder el aliento al pelinegro, seguido de mas besos… caricias… la unión de sus cuerpos… todo le parecía demasiado rápido a Rei, cuando finalmente ambos cuerpos llegaron al tan deseado orgasmo, ambos se encontraban con la respiración agitada, aun había vestigios de las lagrimas que Rei había derramado y Kai cariñosamente había alejado con sus labios, la mirada de ambos se cruzo y Kai susurró el nombre del pelinegro -Rei, Rei… rei… -pero de pronto la voz de Kai se oía cada vez más lejana, hasta perderse y luego volver con gran nitidez- Rei, despierta… - La segunda palabra cayó sobre Rei como un balde de agua helada, todo había sido un sueño!? Eso significaba que en el fondo si deseaba a Kai! Eso no podía estarle pasando –Rei se acaba de publicar el orden de las peleas… tú y yo somos pareja… -pareja!? Mala elección de palabras por parte de Kai.

- ESO NUNCA!!! –Rei se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y salio corriendo de la habitación, para cuando acordó se encontraba en el elevador, él… y kai… pareja? No importaba lo que su subconsciente le dijera, Rei Kon en sus cinco sentidos y mientras tuviera su integridad mental sana, jamás aceptaría a Kai Hiwatari como su pareja, novio o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera… en eso Rei sintió algo húmedo en el pantalón y al fijarse se dio cuenta de ahora el GRAN problema que tenía estando fuera de su habitación- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continuará…

Les gusto? n.nU espero q si XD

Ando corta de inspiración para intentos de lemon u.uU

Porfis dejen review!!!!!

Au revoir

Se cuidan bien y se portan mal XD

No hablen con desconocidos y no acepten dulces de extraños XDDD


End file.
